User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 2: Resumed Investigations
Charles barged into Sakaki's room with Almer, whom they found Soma, Kota and Sakaki discussing something. Although his entrance is rude to them, he didn't care and slammed down investigation notes from Laura's disappearance to her previous locations. Charles: What is the meaning of this Sakaki!?!?!? All this investigation just to stall us?? Kota: Calm down Charles... What are you even saying? Charles: I'm saying that the investigation I've conducted isn't bringing us results, rather a distraction to keep us away from finding Laura. Soma: So? What has Sakaki gotta do with this? Charles pointed out three different locations at designated codes, the first being the Ice Canyon where Arthur last lost control, the second is the Dead City at Dawn and the last being the Scarred Barricade. Everyone in the room got confused with Charles pointing out the locations. Charles: My point is that in one of these points is where Laura is hiding. Might possible if this weren't a coincidence, we should be able to locate her... here. He pointed at the Icy Canyon's location. Soma: What's the risk once you get into contact with the "Augments"? Charles: No such things as risk for me... I take this into consideration that I'm more or less sure that she's there. Kota: But... Charles: This is something I've decided long ago... Everyone went silent after Charles's resolve was made. After he left, Sakaki checked the investigation notes and compared them to what he already done before Laura left. He skimmed through only to find a fault that she made to herself. Sakaki: Hmm... Interesting... He managed to figure out... but how??? Meanwhile in a Helicopter Charles sat while resting with his God Arc and katana, Umi-no-Tetsu in the helicopter that is en-route to the Icy Canyon. His thoughts proccessed over the clues given and concluded that the Icy Canyon would be the best place to go. His son was infront of him without any words given. Nothing came over his son's thoughts and what made him follow is due to the instinct he carries. Almer: Father... Why do you think she is there? Do you have any clue what happens if we get attacked? Charles: I do have a slight hunch son... Compared to what I've done over the past 15 years... This could mean something. Pilot: We're approaching our destination. Get ready. Almer: And you said you retired from the front. Charles: I do what I wish son. They both jumped out of the helicopter and landed down safely, scanning their location for any signs of Aragami or "Augments" that might appear. When they made sure everything was clear, Charles instructed Almer to find the figure he saw in the Lounge while he investigates the abandoned house. Inside < Charles Charles rummaged through the junk piled on top of another, with no results coming. He was about to give up his search but something caught his attention. Charles: What's that? He hopped over before realizing it's a dead corpse, rotting with the skeletions being showed. Before even being able to get a closer inspection, something rumbled inside and the wall was busted down to reveal another "Augment" Aragami. Charles stepped back while assessing the situation in his eyes. Charles: A Hannibal??? It roared at Charles before lodging it's back cannon to load a shot at him, blasting off a piece of the house away. Outside < Almer Almer walked towards each search spot, carefully trying to get materials behind his father's back. Almer: Hopefully father isn't mad at me for doing things like this... ???: Ufufu.. He won't be~ Almer jumped at the voice of the same girl who appeared behind him. For a while, they talked about a few things but Almer remembered someting. Almer: What's your name? I'd have to ask this first cause I didn't get yours in the Lounge. ???: I'm L-... Hikari... Almer: Hikari... Is that it? Hikari: Hikare Kleez is my full name. Almer: Kleez? That sounds weird... And why call yourself Hikari when Hikare is your name? Hikari: Don't tell a girl their last name is weird! And I don't like that name! She pumped her cheeks before slapping his face, reminding him a few things when dealing with a girl. A shout is heard from the abandoned house his father was investigating, revealing another "Augment" appearing with it's cannon primed at his father. Almer: Another Augment? Hikari: An Augmented Hannibal... With two cannons at the back replacing it's scales, It's lethal when facing alone. I suggest you go help your dad out. Almer: Right. With that, he ran towards the Augment with his God Arc, customized to suit his taste. Still not knowing the origins of Hikari, he knew his father would be mad as soon as he reached their battle. For once, he didn't see the fear from his father, rather the enjoyment of the battle he's having. Almer: Father!! I'm here! Charles: Son?! Get back! Taking out his shield and defending the attacks, he almost risked his God Arc against the Augment. Charles: Son, is there a reason why I don't let you touch this katana? Almer: Uh... I think it has to do with the connection? Charles countered the incoming attack, repelling the Augment's force away and taking his ready stance with his katana. Charles: Umi-no-Tetsu... Think you can enhance my God Arc? I will do as you're told old friend.. But first, let me drain a few of your sanity~ Charles tried to resist the pain felt from Umi's sanity drain, resulting him to go all out whilst defending the attacks from the Augment. Almer watched his father fight but again he didn't notice Hikari beside him. Hikari: Still the same old friend eh? He never showed me this personality before... Almer: You met my father before? When? Charles was pushed against his will, knocked aside by the Augment before it prepares to attack Almer. Something came down like a meteor and it revealed to be Arthur who managed to get here on time. Arthur: At ready Master. Everyone was confused as to why Arthur would say master when she's not around. Arthur valiantly charged towards the Augment with his claw up and held it still for a good shot. From afar, Kaze took up her sniping position and fired off two rounds at the Augment's chest. It screamed before shrugging off Arthur and primed it's cannons at him. Arthur: Not this time! He slammed his corrupted arm into the ground, raising Oracle walls at his command and shielding himself from the blast. After the smoke fades away, there jumped Arthur who slammed his fist once again on the Augment's head, shattering the mask it wears and reveals a different one underneath. Charles: What is that? Almer: Is that a? Hikari: A Demiurge's face... The would-be Augment Hannibal roars at them for one last battle but it's Oracle energy is wasted after the two shots from Kaze's bullets, dying with its last roar. Everyone devoured its corpse before Charles asked a few questions from Arthur who returned after fetching Kaze from her position. Charles: Who asked you to come here? Kaze: We're ordered by Sakaki to come and assist you after the radar shows an Augment coming at your way. Almer: So they managed to install the new radar that detects Augments? Arthur: Yes... Apparently after installing it with the help of Licca, we instantly detected it and Hibari instantly called us to run towards your location. Charles: Hmm... Right. Son, have you got anything about that girl you saw? Almer: She's called Hikare Kleez but rather than that. She prefers to be called Hikari. Everyone was skeptical at Almer but his father had trust in him. When they returned, Charles and Arthur were called in by Sakaki to his lab for results. When they entered, Sakaki questioned them both about the recent Augment that fought them. Arthur was the first to reply him about the details then Charles. Sakaki: Alright then, thank you for your cooperation. I'll fill out the info when I can. After that, both Arthur and Charles returned to their respective rooms, fulfilling each of their roles. At the Lounge, Almer was about to take a sip of his drink until someone stopped him from doing so. He almost raised his hand to swat that person away but then the second his glance met the person's eyes, he knew something bad was about to happen to him. Category:Blog posts